Una Gran Responsabilidad
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Que sucede cuando Eli se convierte en una niñera temporal, ¿se volverá loco?...


-No te preocupes lo haré-dijo un decidido Eli. Burpy no estaba con él ni sus babosas, pues estaban en el refugio.

-Bien, pero es una gran responsabilidad-dijo Mario.

-Si, tengo la responsabilidad de proteger Bajoterra, que tan difícil puede ser cuidarlos.

-Bueno tu decidiste te dejo con mis sobrinos, ya que mi hermana no llegó de viaje y yo no tengo tiempo.

-Relájate van a estar bien

-Ok me voy a trabajar, estas son todas las responsabilidades que debes tener para cuidarlos-dijo Mario entregándole un papel doblado.

-Wow…estas son…digo pan comido-dijo con seguridad viendo el papel.

-Adios nos vemos mañana.

Mario se fue, Eli entró a su casa, ahí estaban los dos pequeños sobrinos de Mario, Alex de 2 años y Roxy de 1 añito de edad sentados en la alfombra.

Eli estaba alegre al verlos, pero de pronto empezaron a llorar.

-Hay no tranquilos, ya está bien…empezó a decir Eli

Pero seguían llorando.

-Oh oh-dijo el alarmado.

….

Eli estaba revisando el papel que le dio Mario-Bien es hora de comer-

Los dos pequeños estaban cada uno en sus sillas para que puedan comer (ya saben esas sillas para los niños pequeños) estaban golpeando la pequeña mesita.

Eli les sirvió unos pequeños platos lleno de papilla para bebes.

De pronto la pequeña Roxy parecía que iva a comer pero alcanzó el mantel de la mesa y empezó a chuparlo.

-No Roxy-dijo Eli retirando el mantel de su boca, pero comenzó a llorar.

-Alex lanzó el platito y cayó en su cabecita y lloró

-Oh no-dijo el Shane tropezándose con la comida en el piso, cayó en un estante y le cayó harina de cocina en la cabeza, haciendo reír a los dos niños.

Eli estaba manchado con mucha harina, su cabello se volvió blanco y su ropa se mancho de blanco su cara también.

-Ok ya sé a dónde va esto-dijo tosiendo un poco.

…

Ahora él estaba preparando la ducha. Los dos pequeños niños reían sin parar de pronto Alex empezó a correr, y Roxy a gatear rápido riéndose al mismo tiempo.

Eli empezó a correr tras ellos medio enojado, Roxy empezó a mordisquear la cortina.

-Las cosas no se comen Roxy-dijo muy preocupado.

Alex seguía corriendo, Eli intentó alcanzarlos y los perdió de vista, busco y escuchó unas pequeñas risitas, lentamente caminó hacia la cortina y la abrió y los dos niños se burlaban de él. Eli los cargó y los hecho en la ducha, otra vez empezaron a llorar.

-Esperen miren burbujas-dijo haciendo flotar algunas.

Los niños veían y se calmaron un poco, Roxy vió una burbuja grande y la tocó, accidentalmente reventó en su carita, y lloró, también Alex estaba llorando.

-Esperen miren-mostró un patito flotante en el agua, se calmaron y jugaron con el patito, pero…

-AHHHHH…-otra vez el mismo escandalo lanzándole mucha agua a Eli.

Este estaba empapado por completo, agarró un saco con harina-No quiero hacer esto pero saben que és lo que pasa si mesclas agua con harina, luego se hechó la harina encima, haciendo reír otra vez a los dos.

Se quedó medio tieso, gracias a que el agua y harina hicieron una masa, abrió sus ojos un poco molesto.

…

Eli otra vez revisaba el papel y sintió un desagradable olor, se tapó la nariz volteó y ese olor provenía de los pañales de los bebés, quienes estaban jugando con unos bloques.

-Creo que hace falta un cambo de pañalito-dijo Eli aguantando el olor, cogió dos pañales y se acercó lentamente a los niños pequeños.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos…decía con cuidado-decía pero ellos se escaparon de él y se escondieron.

Eli suspiró y empezó a buscarlos, y los encontró debajo de la mesa de comer, este gruño un poco y se lanzó a ellos (literal), comenzaron a pelear

-Tranquilos…solo arghh-de pronto los dos niños sintieron que no tenían pañales solo tenían sus pantaloncitos puestos, vieron a Eli el cual tenía un pañal en la cabeza y el otro por su brazo.

-Grrrrr…-gruño Eli "a perseguirlos otra vez" pensó él, de pronto se escuchó el timbre de la casa, salió a ver quién era.

-Hola Eli vine a saber cómo estas ya que terminé de arreglar unos videos, y vine a ver si necesitabas ayu…-pero fue interrumpida por un empuje hacia adentro de la casa.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias-dijo Eli quitándose el pañal de su brazo.

-Estos bebés no me escuchan ni me hacen caso.

-No te angusties Eli, supe que necesitabas ayuda por eso vine.

-DISCULPA!-comentó el Shane.

-Los niños y bebés se necesitan de mucha responsabilidad, algunos no están hechos para hacer ese trabajo y…-dijo ella acomodando unas cosas.

-Eso es lo que crees?!-dijo el Shane empujándola por la puerta.

-Lo siento Trix tengo trabajo que hacer y si me disculpas-dijo cerrando la puerta en frente de ella.

….

-Es hora de dormir-dijo él, los bebés corrieron fuera del cuarto.

-Oh no-dijo viendo cómo Alex se colgaba de las escaleras

-Ven….aquí….niño…arghh-dijo saltando y tratando de alcanzarlo y lo agarró, lo cargó hacía su cuna.

-Bien aquí se quedan-Dio un suspiro de alivio y caminó hacia la cocina.

-Jejejeje-se escuchó, el Shane volteó y no había nada.

-Alex!-gritó, quitándole el tazón de mazamorra de sus manitos, este comenzó a correr, otra vez, Eli trató de alcanzarlo y vió a Roxy lamiendo sus peluches, a Alex tirando la comida de aquí para alla, de pronto….

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó desesperado y cayendo de rodillas al piso.

Los dos bebés lo vieron y se miraron entre sí, volvieron con un costal de harina los dos hicieron derramar en sus cabecitas y sonrieron tímidamente.

-Jejejeje…tienen razón eso si es gracioso-confesó Eli levantándose.

Ahora dormían en sus cunas tranquilamente, Eli dio un suspiro, caminó hacia la cocina tenía que limpiarlo todo antes de que Mario y su hermana con su esposo llegara.

Después de unos 30 minutos llegaron.

-Wow-exclamó Alexia la hermana de Mario.

-Shhhh…vengan-todos lo siguieron y vieron tiernamente a sus hijos.

-Vaya parece que si pudiste hacerlo.

Roxy habló y dijo-Eli-seguido por Alex-Shane-Eli sonrió.

-Puedes volver a cuidarlos

-Yo….emmm…-hiso una pausa-Ok…tengo libre el martes….

-Bien y una pregunta ¿Por qué tienes un pañal en la cabeza?

**Y este fue mi segundo one-shot, me inspiré en el capitulo los bebes cake de my Little pony. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Un abrazo luminoso de mi babosa elemental Doc**

**Bye Bye**

Nicolle


End file.
